MAGIC
by SaturnsFirefly
Summary: Magdalene, Anastasia, Gabriel, Isabella and Claudia. Life isnt easy when you find out you've got superpowers? Or that your parents had them before you? Full summary on my profile! This is very orginal!
1. Prologe

**I'm re-doing this to make it much more orginal. It will be much, much better and my updates will be daily I swear!**

"C'mon Ellie…just a little more" said Irma as she gripped the Queens sweaty hand.

The Queens face was contorted in pain. Her blonde hair was plastered to her forehead and the sweat was rolling down her face by the bucket load.

Seven figures were crowded around the Queen. One was the Royal midwife named Talan. The other was a man whose expression was one of sheer worry and anticipation as he gripped one of the Queens hands. The rest were five women who the Queen valued more than life.

The blonde haired woman was beginning to show her own condition. Underneath her blue robes was a small bump, she had the honour of helping deliver the baby being fully trained as a doctor. Gripping the other hand of the Queen firmly was a curvy woman with scruffy brunette locks tumbling into her blue eyes.

At either side of the queen were another two woman. One had long blue-black hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail, her brightly coloured clothes stood out from the mass of traditional blue. The other had big warm brown eyes and medium length red hair, which was scraped into a bun.

The last was showing signs of being at least six months pregnant. Her short black hair was in a braid while her glasses slipped down the edge of her nose.

Finally after ten more agonising minutes a high pitched cry could be heard.

The little baby was cleaned and examined.

"Is it healthy?" Gasped the Queen.

"Congratulations your highnesses you have a healthy baby boy" said Talon as he wrapped the small infant in a blue blanket.

"I have a boy?" Said the Royal Consort in happiness as the Queen smiled faintly.

Suddenly the Queens face extorted in pain.

"C'mon Ellie…you can do it" said Cornelia.

A blinding white light filled the room before another cry was heard.

"Your highness…it's a girl" said Talon happily.

Elyon smiled wearily.

"Hello little baby…it's your Auntie Hay Lin" cooed Hay as she gazed at the baby boy in the Royal consorts arms.

"It's amazing" breathed Cornelia as she cradled the girl.

"What are you going to call them?" Asked Irma.

The Queen smiled as the two baby's were placed in front of her.

The boy had a tuft of brown hair while the girl had a tuft of blonde. Both had identical icy blue eyes.

"Alexander…and Erika" smiled Elyon as she glanced lovingly at them before smiling at the King.

_Princess Erika and Prince Alexander…_

A voice echoed through time as he fell.

How long had he been falling? A month? A year? A decade?

Time had no meaning when you were falling. You loose track of it after a while of falling. After endless scenery of clouds you forget what you were…

All he knew was that with every metre he fell his hatred increased. He vowed to get revenge. That was what was keeping him alive, the thought of revenge on his sister and on the guardians.

Suddenly the falling sensation stopped and for a moment he dared to open his eyes expecting to see the endless clouds he'd condemned himself too.

Instead he found he couldn't open his eyes…It was too bright.

That was when he felt it. There was no mistaking the hard cold texture.

He was kneeling on land.

Peering open an eye he almost laughed with joy. He was leaning on stone!

After ten years he was free.

* * *

Yes that was Elyon in labour. Just incase you want the ages here they are:

Elyon: 26

Cornelia:26

Will: 26

Hay Lin: 25

Irma: 25

Taranee: 25


	2. The Heart

_"Le Kano ore gul. Le kano man"_

**(lay Kah-no oh-ray gool Lay Kah-no Mahn)**

Tossing the girl heaved a sigh as she turned over as some wild black curls tumbled into her sleeping face.

In her dreams she's flying through pink mist. She can't even remember getting wings or learning how to use them all she knows is that she can.

She can hear the thunder clash outside. Feel the energy of the lightening fry her soft skin. She can feel the magic rip her heart.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The sounds are dulled by the one familiar noise.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The pink mist is fading.

BEEP. BEEP.

Her wings are gone and she's falling.

BEEP!

Magdalene Cassidy Olson was awoken by the shrieking sound of her alarm clock.

Slowly twisting the sheets over her head and burying her face in her pillow. She hated mornings. Mornings equalled getting up out of her warm cosy bed at ridiculous times. Mornings equalled school.

How anyone could enjoy school was beyond Magdalene. School was boring and you were stuck in a classroom while some old bore lectured on and on.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Will you shut up? Snarled Magdalene as she peeled open her bleary eyes to glance at the time.

05.24.

What? You woke me up like an hour early? She grumbled.

Jabbing the button ruthlessly until the digits faded Magdalene sighed as she stared at he deep pink ceiling of her bedroom.

Pondering what delights and horrors the day would store.

Probably a biology test and a maths quiz, after school probably more drumming and dinner at Claudia's then a nice relaxing shower before I can curl up comfortably with mom on the sofa.

Max will be out with his friends and Dad is away on tour so why not?

Max was her annoying older brother. Honestly for seventeen he has the brain of a flee.

Okay maybe not considering his test results she added as an afterthought.

Delving further into her bed she closed her eyes. She could feel sleep taking her body over.

BEEP. BEEP.

SLAM!

Magdalene's fist smashed down on the alarm clock.

Stupid thing she mumbled, now I'll never get back to sleep. Might as well get up and embrace the day.

Slowly she climbed out of her bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror above her draws.

Her brown eyes were twinkling but they had bags underneath them due to lack of sleep. Her hair fizzed and curled out at odd angels and her face was seemed tired.

Grabbing her fluffy purple dressing gown she wandered like a zombie into the hall trying to navigate herself to the kitchen.

Hello little sis! Came an annoyingly happy voice.

What are you doing up? Asked Magdalene grumpily as she sat down at the table and watched as her brother bounced about the kitchen making toast.

His shaggy black hair didn't have any gel in it but his blue eyes danced. Max was tall but slightly gangly and had a knack for swimming unlike Magdalene who preferred the racket of the drums.

I'm wasn't up until five minutes ago when I heard the sweet chirping of your alarm clock…did I detect a breaking noise a moment ago? Asked Max as he shoved a plate of toast into the centre of the table.

Grabbing the butter, which had been laid out, Magdalene started spreading her toast unevenly.

I broke it again she said between mouthfuls.

That must be the third time this week said Max.

It's not my fault! I switch it off and the stupid thing comes back on! Exclaimed Magdalene.

Well mommy dearest isn't going to be happy. She seems unusually fond of that alarm clock said Max in a voice of mocking superiority.

Yeah well mommy dearest should buy her lovely daughter a new one retorted Magdalene cramming a fourth piece of toast into her mouth.

Ah what happened to that sweet tempered little girl we all knew and loved? Said Max wistfully.

That sweet little girl died the moment the alarm woke her up said Magdalene heading for the door.

Max laughed as he gently pushed past Magdalene and eyed the open bathroom door.

Magdalene watched his gaze and guessed what he was thinking.

Like a bullet she ran for the door…at least until she found her self in a fire man's life.

Sorry Little sis but age before beauty said Max dumping her on her bed and shutting the door.

Max! Shouted Magdalene but it was too late…she heard the bathroom door lock.

Argh! She growled In frustration.

What is going on? Came a sleepy voice.

Glancing at the doorway Magdalene saw the sleepy figure of her mother.

The pink dressing gown clashed with the shoulder length red hair and matching warm brown eyes that seemed half open.

Max hogged the bathroom replied Magdalene.

Her mother yawned.

What are you doing up at this time anyway?

Alarm clock woke me up said Magdalene.

Her mother glanced at the bed side until at the remains of the alarm clock.

Magdalene you didn't break it again?

No it fell! Honest! Said Magdalene dramatically.

Uh huh…not buying it said Will.

You have to believe me! Strange green monsters came and tried to eat it!

Will smiled slightly at her overdramatic daughter who was raising her hands in a mock begging poise and giving her puppy dog eyes.

Yeah…tell the little green monsters that their paying for a new one.

Magdalene moaned as her mother left the room.

Opening up her wardrobe Magdalene grabbed a pair of jeans and a bright red and white spotted top.

After a shower she shoved on the bright outfit and wrestled her hair into wild curls and shoved on a red bandana.

Just as she was leaving the room she stopped.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

What the?

Turning around she saw the digits flash on her alarm clock.

06.32

Then as she approached the alarm clock something else happened.

The digits rearranged themselves for a split second to form the word.

WAKE UP

Magdalene blinked at the digits returned to 06.33.

Shrugging she left the room.

She's been tired and had probably been seeing things.

Or so she thought

**Okay just if your wandering what the writing at the top meant it means You command Hearts magic. You command energy**


	3. Elements

It's always burning inside. It's like a fire eating away at me and this is the only way to let it go thought Gabriel.

Visualising a cheering audience Gabriel shut her eyes. She was there now on stage.

The crowd was cheering for her as the band struck up the music. The spot light was on her now.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand Darling…

Slowly she felt the fire within bubble to the surface as she sang softly.

"Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?"

Slowly the stage and it's audience disappear until it's just her alone but the feelings still there.

"Do you the feel the same? Or am I only dreaming?"

Slowly she visualised him and her voice grew stronger.

"Is this burning and eternal flame?"

* * *

Maria snuck up to the edge of her sisters bedroom door. She could here the music playing from the CD player and she could hear her sisters voice.

Maria liked Gabriel's singing. It was soft yet strong.

Slowly she peeped her head around the door. Her big sister was standing on the bed with her eyes shut. Her long beaded black hair was flopping into her face but Gabriel didn't even seem to notice. When she was singing a bomb could drop and she wouldn't notice.

Glancing at the dressing table where Gabriel kept her photo's and scented candles Maria gasped.

One of the scented candles was lit and was flaring dangerously high.

"Say my name, Sun shines through the rain" sang her sister as her voice got stronger and the flame from the scented candle rose higher.

"My whole life so lonely. You come and ease the pain."

"I don't wanna loose this feeling.

Ohhh…"

Suddenly her sister's eyes opened to reveal big liquid amber eyes framed by dark lashes. The flame from the candle had died out.

"Maria get out of my room!" Shouted Gabriel as she jumped off the bed and shut the door in her little sisters face.

Maria stormed down the hall. Honestly her sister was just plain rude!

* * *

Gabriel shrugged as she pulled her red top over her head. Singing was something she was good at and she liked doing it.

Grabbing a pair of sliver hoops of the dressing table she paused as she glanced at a photo.

Maria was a baby and Gabriel was only about nine. Her mother and father we're hugging.

Those were happier times, that was before the divorce.

Sighing she stormed out of the room. Sometimes she hated her parents for splitting up. She hated her father for moving out of the city and abandoning her!

Grabbing a black backpack and slinging it over her shoulder she marched for the hall door.

She was halfway down the garden path before she heard her mother shouting her.

"Bye Gabriel!"

Whirling around Gabriel gazed into her mother's warm brown eyes. She saw guilt in those eyes and that made her even more, mad. What use was guilt?

Turning around she slammed the gate behind her as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Weightless…in another world were sound and sight is blurred. Where one cannot breath. Her world…her very own privet world where only she can breath…where only she can tame the cool substance in which she floats…water!

_Le Kanno Nen. Le Nen Bereth_

Her long brunette locks we wet and circling her face like an eerie halo. Her blue eyes were shut and her pink lips were still yet she could still breath. She was the daughter of water.

Her name is Anastasia and although she doesn't know it she is the daughter of the water guardian Irma Lair or as she is now known Irma Tubbs who works as a marine biologist protecting heatherfield's marine life….no one apart from nine other people on earth know who she is.

Her daughter is like her mother in many ways…she is funny and has her mum's sense of adventure but she's also shy and self-conscious and she dreams of different places and people…she allows her imagination to run as wild as the sea which she can control.

Water however calming and soothing in can be is not soundproof and she can't ignore the banging on her bathroom door forever…

"Stacey get out of the bath now! You've been in their for an hour! Either you get out or I'm coming in!" Yelled Leona, from the other side of bathroom door.

An hour? Jeez time can fly sometimes she mused as she resurfaced allowing the cold air to wake her up before she climber out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her curvy body and headed for the door awaiting her older sister's pep talk.

As usual from the other end of the door she was met by a tall girl, with brown curly hair and a pair of brown eyes narrowed in anger behind a pair of trendy glasses.

"There are other people wanting to get in the bathroom besides you! It only takes 30minutes to have a bath!" She lectured before marching in and slamming the door shut.

Stacy shook her head and smiled to herself before entering her own bedroom.

_Oh Leona if only you knew_ she smirked. My time in the bath is quite different from others simply because other people cant breath underwater. Other people can't summon tidal waves. Other people don't have control of water. She heaved a huge sigh and collapsed on her navy blue duvet.

How long ago since I discovered this ability? She thought examining her fingers. It had been the day after her tenth birthday when she's been having a bath. Like usual she'd flooded the bathroom and she knew if her mum saw the flood shed be dead so in her panic she'd yelled at the mass of water to disappear and right before her very eyes it had…since then she'd gotten stronger with her magic. Had she told anyone? Nope. Not even her mum…not even her best friends and especially not her sisters.

It's nice to have a little secret she thought as she saw a blue spark appear before her eyes and at her bidding her hair and body were completely free of water. She carefully laid out a range of tops and jeans from her wardrobe onto her bed and examined them.

She found a black off the shoulder top.

Black is so boring…I feel like pink she grinned and the top changed colour instantly.

"Stacy! If you want me to give you a lift to school I suggest you get down here now!" Yelled Irma from the bottom of the stairs.

"Calm down I'm here" She shouted jumping the last four steps landing in front of her mum.

"About time Rose is already in the car" said Irma glaring.

"Your late" said her little sister smugly as Stacy climbed into the back seat of her mum's mini.

"Whatever" she huffed staring away from her red haired little sister and out of the car window as her mom started the car.

Now begins a day of school she thought grumpily.

_

* * *

_

_Stars…twinkling little beams of light that surround a full moon._

_Most people are afraid of the dark or night. One girl hates darkness and loves night. She knows she's not alone. There is light. Moonlight and Starlight._

It's dawn. Her favourite time of day. When night and day are mixed together because in the east the sun is beginning to rise making the sky a beautiful mix of pink, yellow and purple. If you face the other way though the sky is inky black with millions of twinkling stars surrounding a huge bright full moon.

She giggled inwardly when she thinks of what her friends would say if they say her sitting on her dewy lawn with a cool wind whipping her hair just staring at the flowers and plants at four am in the morning.

She doesn't care. This is her time of day. When the world seems to halt and stop spinning. When the birds stop squawking. For one minute she can come and sit here each morning before she goes back to bed. She cant help it she feels drawn here by the plants and light. It's so peaceful and different from her chaotic life.

Slowly the birds start chirping and the spell is broken and I retreat into my house.

It's lucky her bedroom is on the first floor and not the second floor otherwise she'd wake the whole house up. She likes her bedroom…it even has a balcony. It's painted blue and has laminated flooring and lots of nice pot plants.

Before snuggling into her nice warm bed she glances at the photo. Her favourite photo of her friends.

She's at the front with her arms around her cousin Gabriel who is smiling and tossing her braids out of her face. On the other side of her is her other friend Erika. Erika came to stay with her one summer. Her mum and her mum are old friends. Their family is quite well off . Anyway she's poising in her favourite blue mini dress with her long gold hair and her elfin face.

Behind us is Stacy who's laughing with a funny T-shirt that says Save The Whale on it. Next to Stacey and directly behind her is Alex Erika's twin brother. I can't help but smile when his see his face. He's got a mop of brown hair and big blue eyes and is smiling boldly and looks like he's about to tickle me. Next to him is Claudia Lin with her long dark hair in plaits and behind her is Magdalene who is making a peace sign with her fingers while holding her little cousin Naomi's hand who had a round face and blonde hair in pigtails.

Friends…they mean the world to her. She doesn't have any brothers or sisters. Her Mum can't have any more children either. Before snuggling into her comfortable bed and falling asleep she say's one-thing…night guys."

* * *

"I don't care about the state of my room!" Yelled Isabella as she glares at her mother.

"Well I do and so long as you live under my rood you will obey my rules" yelled her mother.

It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't look so alike thought Isabella.

We both have icy blue eyes. We both have long hair and the same shape of face. It's so annoying.

"I don't even know why I try? I just can't win with you so if you please mother I'm going!" Yelled, Isabella grabbing her blue backpack and slamming the kitchen door.

I shouldn't have lost my temper she thought, I shouldn't have but I can't help it. She just annoys me so much thinking she can control my life. Just because Dad is away she thinks she automatically can tell me what to do.

Unchaining her bike from the yard she climbed on to it and began peddling.

I wish I was a bird she thought as she glanced at the flock of seagulls flying over her head.

I were a bird I could fly away from everything and be free.

* * *

A light breeze a floaty feeling of being free and light…of flying through the sky high above the chaotic world below. Her long hair was circling her body like a tornado as she flew in and out of puffy pink clouds._"Claudia"_

Freedom. Never to be chained down.

_"Claudia you have to wake up now"_

The world seemed so small and insignificant from above.

_"My child you are asleep. In dreams many things happen but now you must wake up!"_

"Huh? Ouch!" Shouted a small, orientated girl as she hit her head of the ceiling.

"Since when was the ceiling this close to my bed?" She muttered. Unless? Yup there it was I Claudia Lin am floating in mid air a foot above my bed. Am I scared? Nope, because this has been happening on and off for the last six months.

Aw well…suits my breezy personality she thought as she leapt lightly to the ground and sat down at her dressing table.

She examined her face in the mirror. Quite pale, large grey eyes with a petite scrawny figure but my favourite feature about myself is…my hair!

It's long, so long it falls to my knees nearly and it's black with purple and pink tips. She lightly ran a brush through her long hair and examined the rest of her room.

Posters of various artworks hung up on her bright purple painted walls with a retro pink carpet with a nice big fluffy rug. Her favourite place in her room? Her windowsill, were she could sit and watch the chaos below her grandparents restaurant The Sliver Dragon.

Hard to believe six people live in this flat and it's not over crowded…everyone has a room. I got my mum's old room when she was my age. Mum and dad obviously share a room and so do grandma and grandpa and junior gets his own room too.

She heard a soft knock at her door and a sweet kind voice.

"Sweetie you up yet?" Asked a pretty woman who bore a stunning resemblance to Claudia entered the room in a fluffy pink dressing gown.

"Yes mum" said Claudia as she hugged her mum.

At heart she was definitely a mummy's girl. She and her mum were totally cut from the same cloth. Her mum was a very popular fashion designer and was always sweet and kind and to date she'd never shouted at Claudia. Claudia like her mum was very good at art but she was also a very good chief something which her mum couldn't do.

When she entered her family kitchen she was greeted by being nearly knocked of her feet by the hurricane that was her little five-year-old brother Eric Junior.

"Eric be careful" chided her grandmother who was washing up some dishes at the sink.

She lightly sat down next to her grandfather who was sipping on some tea and she helped herself to some toast.

"What do you have at school today?" Asked her grandmother.

"A double period of biology said Claudia pulling a face, cooking, art and a double period of history."

"Ah I would be tempted to run away if I found out I had biology" said her grandmother smiling.

"I like school" said Claudia smiling.

* * *

I hate school thought Stacey as she kicked a stray pebble up the steps of Sheffield Institute.

People make you feel down. The lessons are boring and the teachers are just annoying.

Glancing around she looked to see if anyone familiar was coming yet. Finally a glimmer of hope appeared on the horizon.

Running into school with her long hair blowing out behind her was Claudia Lin smiling as always.

"Hey Stacey!" She gasped smiling as her grey eyes twinkled.

"Hey Claud" said Stacey, "ready for a thrilling double period of Biology?"

"Yeah. I can't wait" said Claudia her face lit up with euphoria.

"Claud?"

"Yeah?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Hey guys" piped up an ethusatic voice.

Spining around behind her was Magdalene dressed in red and looking like she was wanting to run a marathon.

"Hey Mags hows the alarm clock going?" Asked Stacey smirking.

"Noooooo you heard?"

"Nope but your face says it all" Said stacey pointing out the dark circles under Magdalenes eyes.

"Let me guess alarm clock issues?" Came a voice.

Glancing up Stacey saw Gabriel jogging up the school steps.

"She broke it. I think thats the tenth time this week" said Claudia grinning.

Before Magdalene could issue a retort the bell rang.

"C'mon Claudia our doom awaits" said Stacey dragging Claudia by the arm.

"Where's Bella?" Asked Gabriel.

"No idea probably late. Cya at break" replied Magdalene running off to P.E.

"Great" huffed Gabriel wandering into her modern studies class and taking a seat at the back away from the boys who were laughing at some poor girl with freckles.

After fifteen minutes the door slammed open to reveal her little or big cousin.

Tall with flowing dark hair and a pair of black jeans and a blue top Bella took a seat next to Gabriel.

"Ms Cook why are you late for my class?" Asked the strict old teacher.

"Missed the bus miss" lied Bella.

"Very well. Class get back to page 18."

"What did I miss?" Asked Bella.

"Unless you count worst lecture ever not much."

**If you want the MAGIC girls profile and the full summary for this story visit my profile x**


	4. Lessons of A Crown Princess

"Princess Erika I must implore you to pay attention. The battle of Lithlin was monumental event in Metamoots history. One you're Highness should learn if she wishes to make a good queen. After all one can only hope to succeed as a ruler if one understands the people and history of their kingdom."

"I am sorry Master Barrel. I will try remain attentive."

Erika smiled reassuringly at her history tutor as he continued on about some long boring war that happened three hundred years ago.

The false smile dropped when he turned away and she once again propped her chin up on hands and resumed staring into space zoning out on what her tutor was saying.

She couldn't help it. History was boring but as Metamoor's future queen and crown princess it was necessary to learn. As was mathematics, grammar, language, Astronomy, Geography, magical science and political studies. Oh yes along with horseback riding, etiquette, dancing and last but not least fencing.

Erica had wondered for years what the point in etiquette was. Obviously she knew how to handle a knife, fork and spoon so why bother? And dancing? Like the fate of Metamoor rested on it's Princesses ability to dance and lets not even go into Astronomy.

Her day was organised for her from the moment she got up to the moment her lessons finished. Take a normal day for example…

0730, the maid wakes Her royal majesty up.

0830, Her Royal Highness attends breakfast with her royal lightness The Queen and her royal father the Royal consort and her esteemed brother Prince Alexander.

0900, Her majesty attend mathematics

1000, Her majesty attends Grammar

1100, Her majesty retires for a small interval.

1130, Her majesty resumes her lessons starting with etiquette.

1230, Her majesty begins her dancing lessons

1330, Her majesty attends dinner

1430, Her majesty attends Political studies

1530, Her majesty attends History

1630, Her majesties lessons end.

So it was the last lesson of a very, very long day for Erika and all she wanted to do was sleep but no after her lessons finished she had to attend tea with her parents and then she finally got some free hours where she could do what she wished.

That's exactly what I'm going to do she thought sleepily as she mentally prodded herself to keep herself awake.

Staring at the small fat yellow skinned history teacher she mused over what a lovely little mouse he'd make. Or a frog or a cat, Erika was partial to cats.

"_Oh Crown Princess Erika I believe your falling asleep."_

A male voice entered her head as she smiled and whirled her head around.

Standing at the door was her older twin Alexander and he had a finger on his lip and his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"_I hope your not planning to interrupt my-oh- so- interesting history lesson_" she replied telepathically.

As she stared at the chalkboard in front of her.

"_Would I do something like that?"_

Suddenly the ground started to rumble and quake. Dust fell from the ceiling and her history teacher looked quite startled as he pushed his round glasses further up his nose.

"Princess Erika I suggest we resume our lesson next week" he squeaked before fleeing the room and running right past Alexander.

Getting up slowly the room stopped quaking as she walked towards the door to greet her brother.

"Thanks. How did you know he was afraid of earthquakes?" She asked flicking a strand of blonde hair from her blue eyes.

"He mentioned it once" said Alexander shrugging passively as though causing an earthquake and terrifying his history teacher was something he did on a daily bases.

"Anyway aren't you meant to be dancing with Master Quin?" Said Erika raising an eyebrow and grinning as her brothers cheeks blushed pink.

"A mouse appeared in the classroom and frightened him. Lessons resume next week" mumbled Alex.

Erika laughed. Dancing with the older but extremely good looking dance teacher was a constant source of embarrassment for her twin who would have preferred a female dancing instructor.

"Looking forward tomorrows big ball brother?" Asked Erika.

"Most parents buy their kids a pony or a puppy. Not our parents. No our parents have to invite all of Meridian to a ball to celebrate our new age" said Alex sarcastically.

"Aw but last year Lady Ayla seemed very fond of you" joked Erika as a look of disgust appeared on her brothers face.

"She is a stalker. I swear she wont be happy until she's married me and then killed me to get all my possessions" said Alexander as he mimed vomiting.

Erika smiled. She knew Alexander had it slightly worse than her. People were always suspicious of him because of something that had happened to the last male in her family line.

It sent shivers down her spine to think of her uncle. A man so evil he tried to kill his baby sister and had darkened all of Metamoor.

Still it shouldn't effect their opinion of Alex thought Erika as she glanced fondly at her brother, Erika knew Alex was very committed to being a good prince. He didn't even look like her uncle. Alex had a mop of brown hair and deep blue eyes plus he was the furthest person from evil Erika had ever met.

As they marched along the long corridor it was completely silent apart from the swishing of the hem of Erika's blue dress or the occasional noise of Alex shifting his hands into his pockets.

A noise interrupted the silence. The noise of someone clearing his or her throat.

Glancing up Erika saw she's nearly walked right into her mother.

"Hi mum" said Erika cheerfully.

The Light of Meridian crossed her arms over her chest. Her long golden bangs swished behind her and her gown was a deep blue. Her icy eyes were twinkling and she shone an aura of pure light.

"So…first a mouse in Master Quins dance class and then an earthquake in History?" Asked her mother as a smile played on her lips.

"Uh huh" said Erika, "Bad luck is everywhere."

"You're talking to a Queen with telepathy at her disposal. Are you trying to tell me that you two had nothing to do with it?"

"No…Why would I want out of my lovely dancing class and away from my wonderful teacher bear in mind you're talking to a Prince who can tell you think it's funny without using his powers" said Alexander smiling sweetly.

"Not buying but I'll let you off the hook once. After all Erika deserves a medal for staying awake in History" said Elyon thoughtfully.

"Thank you mum!" Said Erika hugging her mother.

"Don't let it happen again though" warned her mother.

* * *

"Do I look okay?"

"Erika how long can you spend on doing your hair?"

"I'm a Crown Princess. So sue me if I want to look good on my sixteenth birthday" replied Erika stubbornly as she examined herself from all angles in the floor length mirror.

It was the night of the Her and her brother's birthday ball and Erika wanted…no needed to look good. A crown Princess needed to look perfect to keep up the peoples expectations. Erika needed to live up to her mother if she stood any chance of one day ruling them.

That's why I choice a blue gown. It's our national colour she thought gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

The gown consisted of an icy blue bodice with sliver lace and a dark blue skirt that looked like liquid water as it shimmered in the light.

Erika had then been pruned by her ladies in waiting, had her long golden hair tied up into a bun with loose curls hanging down. The main thing letting the Princess down was her lack of curves.

Like her mother she was petite and elfin which may sound great to some but Erika had little or no cleavage and for a self-conscious sixteen year old it wasn't a good thing.

"I could glamour myself" she said forgetting Alex was in the room.

"They'd notice. Mother and Father would notice" said Alexander.

"Argh! This is not fair!" Moaned, Erika turning to face Alex.

Alexander stood looking even taller with broad shoulders. His hair still flopped all over the place but he'd been coaxed into wearing a royal blue tunic which emphasised his deep blue eyes and a pair of lighter blue trousers and some navy blue boots. A sword hung limply at his side.

Erika eyed the sword with envy. She'd wanted one just to make sure unwanted admirers who just wanted favour with her parents or a good flirt would back off. Somehow despite her infinite powers they still tried to suck up to her each year no matter how many threats of being turned into a toad or blasted into dust. Sadly she'd been denied that right by her etiquette teacher protested and said it wasn't lady like or becoming of a Princess. Privately Erika thought the teacher was being sexist.

Oh stuff her she said as a sliver sword appeared at her hip.

"She's going to flip" said Alex eyeing the sword.

"I don't care" said Erika defiantly.

"You try her. I've been learning all week how to accept a gift from an unmarried lady as opposed to an engaged lady" said Alex.

"Try being told how many messages a fan can send" retorted Erika.

Finally fifteen minutes later Erika approached the hall before the ballroom.

The music was loud and so was the chatter.

"Just how many people are in there?" Said Alex nervously.

Shutting her eyes Erika wandered with her minds eye into the ballroom and gasped. Forget half of Meridian and try everyone in Meridian.

"At least our whole cities population" said Erika opening her eyes.

"Brilliant" said Alex although his voice was an octave higher.

"Now presenting their Royal highnesses Crown Princess Erika Weira Leryn Miradel Escandur and Prince Alexander Alborn Vathek Escandur."

Here goes nothing whispered Erika as the curtains opened.

Smiling in the centre of the crowd were her parents next to her grandparents Commander Alborn and Captain Mirabel and Vathek.

Walking down the steps Erika tried smiling but it probably came out looking like she had toothache.

Her brother's face resembled that of a tomato but her still smiled s they reached the foot of the steps.

" I would like to say a few words on behalf of myself and Caleb began Elyon informally, firstly it doesn't seem like sixteen years but I guess it is. Therefore they both come of age meaning they both shall receive their crowns."

A simple wooden box was carried into the room but a ghostly white light shone from inside it as the hairs on the back of Erika's neck stood on end.

"Firstly to my daughter Erika, You are to be queen after me. After all the trauma this country has suffered and all the hope that was lost all those years ago you have removed their doubts. You give them hope. I felt the earth shift to make a place for you my daughter. I felt time stop."

Erika shivered. She knew she was powerful…very powerful but powerful enough to stop time at her birth?

Coming forward she kneeled in front of her mother.

Her mother brought out of the box platinum crown. It was a copy of The Crown of Light which her mother was wearing except the gem in the middle was an icy blue sapphire.

The crown touched her head as a warm glow filled her from within. She was no longer shaking with nerves as she stood up to face all the people in the room with multi-coloured faces.

"I name you Hope of Meridian" said her father softly as her parents gazed at her with pride.

"And now I wish to present to you my son. Prince Alexander. I know you will look after our people. I know you will take care of your sister and I want you to know that your country trusts you Alex," said her mother as she placed a second crown identical to Erika's one on his head.

"Defender of Meridian"

Standing up he stopped blushing and he bore a bright blue aura.

Glancing at herself Erika saw she too was glowing sliver.

"On behalf of my sister and myself I want to thank you" said Alexander quietly although his voice was sent ringing through the room.

Erika smiled…this ball might not be so bad but she knew the real party began after the ball.

* * *

Finally giddy with happiness Erika staggered into her bedroom. It was midnight and Erika didn't feel a bit sleepy.

"_Alex…I'm going out" she said mentally._

"_Where?"_

"_The moon. Where do you think?"_

"_Oh…Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

"_Yeah. Are you coming?"_

"_No…I wasn't joking when I said I was tired."_

"_Lazy."_

"_Lazy? I was chased all night by Ayla and you call me lazy?"_

"_Perhaps not…"_

"_Just call if you need me and try not to come back too late_."

Erika grinned. In some ways she detested the lack of freedom she had as a princess but two years ago she'd found a way to remedy that.

Staring at her reflection she watched as her skin turned from a light honey colour to deep pink. Her hair unwound and turned into sleek raven locks and her eyes turned violet.

A purple tunic and lilac trousers replaced her gown. She kept the sword.

Her alter ego named Sara stared back at her.

Blinking at her empty double bed a astral drop of herself appeared.

"You know the drill" said Erika as she watched herself climb into bed.

Now to the real party she thought as she vanished.

Reappearing in a familiar street and outside a tavern named Queens Inn.

Stepping in she was greeted by the noise of music and the scent of beer.

The bar room was a small cosy space with pale yellow paint and wooden beams and lots of comfy red seats.

"Princess!" Yelled a voice as something hurled into Erika.

"Hey Leela" grinned Erika as she faced the yellow skinned girl with flowing ginger hair and orange eyes. Leela had been Erika's friend since she first started coming here two years ago. She'd told Leela who she was and was now christened with the nickname Princess.

"How was the ball" whispered Leela.

"Fine. I got a crown and a title. Why weren't you there?" Asked Erika.

"I was busy with work" said Leela.

"Oh…sorry."

"Come on let me buy you a drink your majesty" giggled Leela as she went up to the bar.

"Allow me" said a smooth voice.

Gazing up at the bar she saw a blue skinned tall elegant man with perfect white hair and icy eyes.

Erika instantly disliked him. His eyes were cold and she was shivering and his aura was black.

"No thanks" said Erika firmly.

The man looked amused which annoyed Erika further.

"I'm just going outside for air. Leela keep and eye on my drink" said Erika.

Walking out of the bar she could feel the mans eyes burning into her.

Breathing in the cold air she mentally shook herself. She was getting paranoid. So what some dodgy guy asked her if she wanted a drink.

Laughing uneasily she returned to the bar and drank a sip from her drink. A liquid that warmed her insides.

"What was wrong?" Asked Leela.

Glaring at the man Erika took a deep sip,

"Nothing."

* * *

When Erika finally walked out of the Inn it was one am.

Wandering down the dark street she glanced around to check to one was looking before she teleported.

"Thank you" came a cold voice.

Erika senses instantly tingled. Something was watching her.

"Whoever you are you have no idea who your dealing with" she said steely.

"Oh I think I do".

Erika felt strangely dizzy…and why was everything spinning?

Holding out a pink hand she saw it was blurred.

Slowly the street darkened as Erika slipped to the ground.

"You-You drugged me" she slurred before her gaze slid out of focus

* * *

A man stepped out from the shadows and smiled at the sleeping form.

22 years ago he would never have dreamed of sinking so low. Low enough to glamour himself and hang out in a bar with repulsive filth. Then again a lot changes in 22 years.

"Thank you…my little niece" he said coldly.


	5. Memories of Secrets

Does it look like I'm interested? I couldn't care less how many cells a plant has thought Bella as she glared at her biology teacher, a weedy looking woman with mousy grey hair and glasses.

Her eyes were drooping. She could see everyone else's eyes doing the same as the teacher waffled on for what felt like forever. If it hadn't been for the occasional yawn or protest from the more rebellious students than Bella would have been asleep long ago. Already her head was lying on her arms as the hot rays of sun warmed her skin making her feel relaxed and comfortable. One of the advantages of sitting at the back of the class was that her teacher didn't notice. She didn't notice if Bella popped the occasional sweet into her mouth or gulp down from a bottle of juice.

"But Miss I didn't even do anything!" Protested Amy.

Bella glanced at Amy. If she had a penny for every time Amy and Mrs Grey argued she's be a millionaire.

Amy was notorious for dying her hair bizarre colours. This week it was white blonde and pink. Amy also would stand up for her rights….and her opinions.

"I will not have you constantly interrupting my class. Stand outside" said Mrs Grey firmly but without any particular emotion.

"Well maybe if you'd answered my question when I put my hand up instead of ignoring me!" Shouted Amy as she stomped out of the classroom.

Bella yawned. Biology was not her favourite subject. Hell it sent her to sleep every lesson…plus it was the only subject in which she was failing.

A fat F had blazed on every assessment…and the Biology exam was only a month away.

I never use to get F's in Biology. I used to get B+ most test's. That's why I choose Biology…because I was good at it thought Bella as she drummed her pen on the desk praying for the bell to ring.

I just want to go to history. Sweet history were I'm learning about World War Two and I actually pass my assessments sighed Bella.

An agonising fifteen minutes later Bella swung her blue bag onto her shoulders and trudged out of the class.

The argument with her mom was still circulating her head.

Yes she missed her Dad a lot…she was his special girl but she used to be a real mommy's girl.

Her mom and her used to do everything. Pick flowers…grow fruit…ice skate…surf but lately they fought left right and centre.

Bella couldn't help it. Her mom just seemed to get on her last nerve acting like she was in charge of the ground Bella walked on.

Shoving those thoughts from her mind Bella yawned. The heat in her glass paned History classroom was making her drowsy and her T-shirt stick uncomfortably to her body. She wished she had chosen to tie her hair up.

Taking her seat at the back of the classroom next to her friend Kathryn.

Kathryn was a very open minded and bubbly person who Bella couldn't help but like. She always seemed to have an opinion or a word of advice. With mousy brown hair tied into a bobble and large grey eyes even Kathryn seemed half asleep.

"Hello Isabella. How are you?"

"Hello Kathryn. How are you?" Asked Bella rubbing her eyes.

"Oh I'm very well Thank you. Bit on the sleepy side though. You?"

"Yeah. I think it's the heat" said Bella clamming her jaws together to stop herself from yawning as her history teacher Mrs Dale began to speak.

Finally fifty minutes later Bella was free to go.

Waving bye to Kathryn Bella walked outside and unchained her bike from the rack. She didn't feel like going home…she wanted sometime to herself.

Whizzing along her hair streamed out behind her and a very light cool breeze refreshed her face.

It seemed calm. Not a cloud was In the sky and the air seemed cool but crisp and lightly scented. Today was a good day to leave troubles behind.

Forgetting the usual route home Bella cycled a good twenty minutes before finally arriving at her destination.

A hill that oversaw all of Heatherfield. Her mom used to take her here when she was little and tell her about her childhood. How she and her friend Elyon used to come here.

Sighing Bella collapsed onto the grass and began to knot some blades idly while breathing in the smell of the freshly cut grass.

Bella loved all her friends but sometimes she felt left out. Magdalene always seemed forever in a rush while Claudia floated worry free. While Gabriel rebelled against everything. The only person who seemed in Bella's boat was Stacy.

Stacy seemed like she was hiding something but she also seemed…dreamier than anyone else.

The only friend who truly understood Bella had been Erika.

Yet it had been sometime since she last saw her friend. It had been a year…she even remembered the first memory of them meeting.

"Go on Bella. Don't you remember Erika?" 

_Bella hid shyly behind her mother in her pink dungaree's eyeing the other girl who could be no older than four, a year older than Bella yet she looked younger._

_This strange girl had light blonde hair that was in pigtails. She was tiny and had a pointed chin and large blue eyes._

_Glancing at the strange girl Bella spotted a sliver horse on her blue checked dress. "Y-You like ponies?" Asked Bella nervously._

_Erika's eyes lit up as she nodded._

"_Uh huh…We own loads don't we mommy?" Said Erika glancing at her mom, a woman with an elfin face and blonde bangs._

"_Now Erika don't boast" scolded Elyon playfully._

"_You know Ellie I say we leave those two to It" said Cornelia winking._

"_Yeah. Erika be nice and remember what I told you earlier."_

"_Yes mommy" said Erika downheartedly._

"_What did she tell you earlier?"_

"_That I shouldn't tell you I'm a princess" said Erika in boredom._

_Bella gave the girl a puzzled expression before rummaging in a box and holding a plastic doll aloft. _

"_You wanna play?" _

"_Sure!" Smiled Erika choosing a doll with long brown hair._

_A few minutes later a boy burst into the room._

"_I don't want to play with stupid girls!" Protested the boy angrily._

"_Who are you?" Asked Bella eyeing the boys messy brown hair and juice stained jumper._

"_That's my stupid twin" said Erika frowning._

Bella sighed. It had been the beginning of her Anti Alex regime. A war that had lasted for years. Bella found out Alex hated spiders…she planted some in his bed when he was eleven and Alex found out she hated small dark spaces…well…not good…the mere memory made Bella shudder.

_It was dark. She couldn't see. She was trapped._

"_Alex! Let me out!" Wailed Bella bashing her fists against the cupboard door._

It was eating her, the darkness…she couldn't get out…she couldn't escape… 

"_ALEX!" She shrieked as a bright light surrounded her blinding her eyes._

_A few moments later and Bella lay in a sweating heap on the carpet with Erika standing over her looking worried as her icy eyes shone with wrath._

" _Are you okay?" Asked Erika._

"_I'm…f-fine" gasped Bella struggling to her knee's._

"_Bell I can tell you're lying. Please tell me the truth."_

_Bella couldn't quite remember how but somehow she'd blurted out the truth to Erika._

"_Right. I'm going to teach my dear twin a lesson" growled Erika._

_A few seconds later Alex's shout's echoed around the house. What Erika did exactly was a mystery but Alex kept his distance the next visit._

To Bella it was a real fear. Other's might scoff but Bella was afraid of darkness. She hated it…not knowing what was their…not knowing how to escape. Every night she kept her bedroom lamp on just as a source of comfort.

Anyway the last time she'd saw Alex and Erika had been last year when she was fourteen.

"Erika! That's just stupid. I do not and will never have a crush on you're dumb brother" giggled Bella.

"_You can lie all you want miss Cook but I know you're secret" said Erika smiling with mock evilness._

" _No offence but your brother is an idiot" said Bella._

"_Ah yes. Sadly I've been trying to prove we're not twins for years" sighed Erika wistfully._

"_Idiocy must run in the family" said Bella thoughtfully._

"_Hey! Take that back!" protested Erika._

"_Erika! Mom say's it's time to go!"_

_Erika's face fell as her brother stormed into Bella's bedroom._

"_Do I have to go?" Asked Erika mournfully._

"_Tragically yes" said Alex._

"_Spoilsport. We could avoid going you know…"_

"_When will I see you again?" Asked Bella as she hugged Erika._

"_Probably next summer break," said Erika._

"_Bye Alex" waved Bella as the two sad looking twins exited her room_.

Hopefully they would come this year. Erika was great. Then again she was a little odd. But her family lived miles away and they were apparently loaded with money. Bella sighed as she glanced at her wristwatch. It was nearly six O'clock. She had to go home now.

Getting off the soft grass she mounted her bike and took one final look at the shining city glowing in the sunlight.

Bella gazed into the sun…

Strange how you were meant to get eye damage by looking into the sun.

Bella never had.

* * *

"Yes! Prawn noodle's! My favourite!" Exclaimed Magdalene taking a forkful of noodles and stuffing them into her mouth.

Claudia laughed. Watching Mag's eat was always worth a laugh.

"What'd think about Gabriel. She seemed pretty down today" said Magdalene between mouthful's.

"It's just a rough patch for her. She'll be fine" said Claudia wisely fiddling with the sliver bracelet she'd gotten as a birthday gift…apparently it used to be her Great Grandma's.

"Well I ope so" said Magdalene unintentionally spraying prawns all over Claudia's bed.

"Oops sorry Claudia I'll just go get a cloth" said Magdalene climbing off the bed and running out of the room.

Claudia just smiled. The mess would come out so there was no reason to make a fuss.

Jumping off the edge of the bed and landing lightly on the floor Claudia went and sat on the windowsill watching the traffic outside.

It seems hot and stuffy in here…I'll open the window though Claudia heaving the window open.

The wind howled and circulated the room, playing with Claudia's hair and brushing her face.

Slowly she put her arm out the window until…

"No! My bracelet!"Wailed Claudia as her bracelet slipped off her wrist and floated outside her window like a paper bag caught in a wind.

Leaning out of the window trying to grab it she ignored the height in which she could fall.

Stretching out her arms the bracelet flew further away as if to taunt her.

"Stop it! Stop!" Shouted Claudia in despair.

All of a sudden the wind vanished and the bracelet hovered in midair.

Claudia sat there for a moment looking like a bemused owl.

Then the wind came back and the bracelet came flying into Claudia's room and Claudia got blown off the windowsill and hurled backwards. Luckily she floated lightly to her feat before something even worse happened.

Clutching the bracelet her fingers shook as she gently traced the shape engraved into the bracelet. An old rune sign that Claudia didn't know.

"C-C-Claudia?"

Claudia whirled around at the new voice.

Standing there looking like she's just been slapped was Magdalene. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was half open. The cloth fell limply to the floor.

"Um…Mag's…I…Think I might…I can explain" stuttered Claudia

* * *

Stacy walked down the silent sea shore.

The waves lapped up against the sand while the gull's cried. No one was around…Stacy liked it this way.

Having water related power's was fun even if slightly weird but it begged a lot of questions in Stacey's mind. Like how was it possible? There was no scientific explanation. No logical excuse….nothing to explain why suddenly everything with H2O did what Stacey told it too.

Maybe it's because I'm special thought Stacey kicking a pebble into the water.

"Hey! Ana!"

A shout interrupted Stacey's thinking as she glanced up at the road above to see a small blue car.

Even better was the driver, a tall boy with black shaggy hair and icy blue eyes.

Sadly though he was Magdalene's big brother…Max.

"Do you want a lift?"

Stacy pondered this invitation. On one hand he was Magdalene's brother…thing's would be awkward, plus he was two years older than her. On the other hand…it's just a lift home…

Oh who am I kidding? Thought Stacy Impulsively.

"Yeah sure!" Yelled Stacey as she ran up the steps.

"Great. Just hop in the front." Mind the box though.

Stacy slid in the front and moved the brown box carefully into the back seat and gazed at Max.

His messy black hair fell into his light blue eyes. The alikeness between Max and his father was astounding but he seemed more like Will, Sensitive and shy unlike Magdalene who thrived on making as much noise as possible.

"How are you? Has my sweet old P.E teacher killed you yet?" Joked Max.

"Nearly. Ten laps of the track Ms Tubbs or detention" imitated Stacy as Max chuckled.

" Ah. Darling Magdalene was forced into doing the dishes because of the colourful language she was exhorting after she made her play football in the rain" said Max.

"Don't blame her. Lucky I can blackmail my mom because if she told me off she'd be a hypocrite," said Stacy smiling, her previous nerves had disappeared.

"Yeah Aunt Irma is cool" said Max gazing at Stacy oddly.

"You want to go for ice cream?" He asked.

"Um…sure but I'm paying."

"No way. Gentlemen always pay."

"Since when have you been a Gentleman?"

"I'm paying."

"No you're not."

* * *

Gabriel shrugged nervously as she cautiously glanced around the toilet cubicles.

Should she? After all it was sort of illegal…then again no one would know it was her would they?

I need to get out. I need to live thought Gabriel fiercely.

It hadn't been long ago that she'd discovered this ability. A month…a month when she'd wished she could be older and didn't have to go to school…then it happened.

Gabriel closed her eyes.

Her skin felt hot…as though it was being held against a kettle. She felt like she was being stretched. A burning sensation spread from her fingers to her toes until…

Opening her eyes carefully she glanced in the cubicle mirror.

It never seized to amaze her how it happened.

She was older…not decades older but about late teens. Her long braids were slightly longer. She'd grown cheekbones and was a good four inches taller. Her jeans and T-shirt however didn't fit.

Stuffing them into a black bag she pulled on some of her mom's spare clothes. A short orange dress and a pair of heels.

Her mom was going to kill her. She didn't care. Tonight Gabriel was free.

Trudging in the door the euphoria of being free had worn off. It was near midnight…Gabriel was in major trouble.

Her appearance was normal. Her excuse was good enough to fool her mother. She'd been mad and had been storming the streets. It was realistic and if she played her cards right it should fool her mother.

"Where have you been!"

Slamming the door Gabriel glared up at her mother. Flames danced in her brown eyes. A sure sign she was furious.

"It's ten to midnight! I've been worried sick! Why didn't you phone me?"

"My battery's dead. Check my phone" said Gabriel.

"Why didn't you come home? Gabriel did you not care that I was worried sick about you!"

Gabriel sighed she did feel slightly guilty but that just made her madder. Why should she feel guilty? It should be her parents who felt guilty not her.

"Gabriel…tell me what's wrong"

"Fine…you want to know what's wrong mom?" Whispered Gabriel as her amber eye's shone and lit up like the scented candle on the windowsill.

"What's wrong is that I am stuck here! With no life! No father! And a mom who works overtime who I barely get to see! I'm stuck here with all these responsibilities! Gabriel could you do this or I'll be out could you possibly look after Maria? I've been doing it day after day for the last three years! So sorry mom really sorry If I happen to get you worried." Yelled Gabriel.

Taranee's face fell. Her skin paled and she seemed to be gazing in shock.

At first Gabriel thought it was because of her.

Then she smelt the smoke.

* * *

Ahh So how will Claudia explain to Magdalene? Has Gabriel just blown her secret? How will they sort it out?

In the next chapter we hear the Oracle, Yan Lin and Endarno's opionion's of The girls. More from Alex and Erika and W.I.T.C.H


	6. The pieces fall into place

The Oracle smiled.

Change was happening.

It happened everywhere but it wasn't often that it happened in the fortress of Candracar. Little ever changed there but today was a new day.

He'd sensed the growing cloud of darkness. A darkness that not only spread throughout Meridian but on Earth as well, it was time.

New guardians had been anointed before but everyone in the congregation seemed attached to the present Guardians. It was strange to think how opposed they were to them in the beginning. Yet the years had flowed on and W.i.t.c.h couldn't be expected to do their task forever. Although they may be the best Guardian's Candracar had ever seen it was time they took a well-deserved rest.

Staring into the cool lotus pool an image sparkled and appeared.

Many would think the Oracle chose the new Guardian's because of their linage, yet these new Guardians are different. One of them will make a change that will echo through all the worlds. The elements were being reformed.

Glancing at the simple image.

A girl with medium bouncy brown locks and cheerful blue eyes smiling as she ate an ice cream with an older boy named Max.

She was happy. Excited and hopeful, The Oracle sensed this.

You already know of you're powers. You will pick them up so much more quickly than the others…already you can master the tides and the rain thought The Oracle wisely, yet you are very different from your mother. You are thoughtful, doubtful and shy even…many qualities your mother did not possess.

The image wavered and re-shaped into the form a new girl.

Her long black hair was tipped with pink and purple. A look of worry was on her face and her grey eyes shone with doubt.

_You carry the spirit of you're mother. You are a free spirit floating and happy yet right now something blocks you're optimism. You are doubtful about telling the truth_ thought the Oracle.

Another image wavered as a dark skinned girl with long black braided hair and flaming amber eyes appeared.

_Anger. You feel it all the time. Anger at the responsibilities you have had to have. Angry that you're father is gone and angrier still at yourself. You are warm-hearted and have great courage. You are as kind natured as Taranee and even more passionate. You have a fire in your heart._

Next came a new image. A tall girl with tanned skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair is nearly dark enough to be black yet memories and sorrow fill's her mind.

_You are definitely Cornelia's daughter. Strong, Stubborn and proud yet thoughtful and as fun loving as you're aunt and father, Which will you choose though? You're mother or denying yourself?_

Finally the image blurred and turned into that of a younger girl with wild black curls and a confused face. Warm brown eyes and a heart more powerful than the elements she carries.

_You are young and wild…I hope the burden you have to bear wont crush you're aura of energy. Magdalene…_

The Oracle smiled. A change was coming. The pieces were forming into place.

* * *

Gabrielle angrily kicked a stone and watched with dull satisfaction as it landed with a thump a few yards away.

That's what she wanted to do right now. Line up all of her problems one by one and kick them out of existence so that she never had to see them again. So that she never had to feel the burning pain that they caused her to feel every minute of every day.

Her father would be first on the list because he was the entire reason she felt like this.

He was the one who had left. He was the one who started all the shouting riots after Maria was born.

Gabrielle had only been nine when she'd had to crouch on the stairs and listen to them yelling at each other. Well her father did most of the yelling.

Yelling at her mother for not being at home enough. For being obsessive with her work and friends…

Her mum used to tell him not to yell or he'd upset the kids.

Eventually when Gabriel was eleven her mother got a divorce telling her dad that the only reason she hadn't done so previously was because she didn't want to upset Gabrielle's and Maria's lives but she realised now that it was better that then to grow up in a house with constant arguing.

Her father moved away…she barely saw him now.

The next person would be her mother.

The mother who had to work overtime to keep the family intact leaving Gabrielle to look after her sister when she should've been out playing with her friends.

Her mother who had just ripped Gabrielle's life into shreds.

_Guardian…_

Those words still plagued Gabrielle's mind but she'd only ever thought of them as nice pretty fairy tales Auntie Hay Lin had told her to get her to sleep…not real stories…not real Guardians.

Gabrielle could feel her stomach squirm in discomfort.

Her mother. Her plain ordinary intelligent mother could shoot fire from her hands. It wasn't right? Why did she leave it until now?

_We didn't tell you because we wanted to keep you safe…_

That didn't add up. Gabrielle knew her mother well enough to know that hiding the truth wasn't something she did…it just wasn't.

This whole thing didn't make sense. Fire couldn't suddenly burst from people's hands…it wasn't scientifically or logically possible.

Maybe I'm rejecting it because I'm afraid?

Gabrielle sighed…denying the truth was impossible…Gabrielle was afraid.

She'd never felt so afraid in her life. She wanted to run as fast as she possibly could in the other direction because she was afraid of what she'd become. Afraid of the fire she wielded and even more afraid of her own mother.

What am I going to tell everyone? I was told not to tell but I can't keep it a secret…she can't expect me to do that thought Gabrielle.

How can I tell them though? How do I say to them what's happened to me…how to I tell them what's happened to our mum's?

Gabrielle whipped out her mobile, it was five am in the morning…there was only one person who would be up at that time.

Waiting anxiously as the number began to ring she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Gabrielle what are you doing ringing me this early?"

Gabrielle managed to choke out her words,

"Bell…I-I…need to tell you something…could you please meet me at the park?"

* * *

Magdalene stared in confusion at the scene before her eyes.

Her Claudia had just been blasted by an unholy amount of wind and had floated…floated to her feet!

I must be going crazy thought Magdalene.

"Magdalene…I-I can explain" mumbled Claudia, you see-

The stomping of feet up the stairs cut off Claudia, someone was coming.

"Claudia? Mag's?" Called a voice.

Turning around Magdalene gazed into the happy face of Stacy who was blissfully unaware of the talk she'd broken up.

" Um…guy's what's wrong?" Asked Stacy taking in the scared guilty expression on Claudia's face and Magdalene's confused frown.

Claudia just floated in mid-air that's what's wrong!

* * *

"Let me get this absolutely straight, this has been happening to you for the last six months?"

"Yes…I woke up one morning hovering near the ceiling and it's been there ever since" said Claudia truthfully.

Stacy sighed, this was just plain weird and spooky and just plain lucky that Stacy hadn't freaked out like Magdalene had.

Stacy had asked to be dropped off her so she could tell Claudia about her good fortunes…now…this wasn't just a simple girly chat.

"How is that possible though?!" Demanded Magdalene.

"I don't know…it's just been there inside me. It's like something's trying to leap out of me until I'm floating…it feels like pure freedom" said Claudia unusually sincere.

"Well…I think if Claudia's sharing her secret then it's about time I shared mine" said Stacy.

Now both Magdalene and Claudia stared at Stacy with curiosity.

Stacy tried to block out their looks and focused on the feeling inside her.

It felt like cool and calm…flowing…it was difficult to explain but it felt like standing in the sea on a warm day…

"Ah!" Shrieked Magdalene, pointing at Stacy.

Stacy eye's flickered open as she stared at the bubble of water levitating before her eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Stacy.

"Well you closed your eyes and screwed they up then this bubble thing appeared" exclaimed Magdalene.

"I don't get this though. This is great and all the rest of it but how is it possible?" Asked Stacy watching as her bubble wound itself into a slippery coil of water.

"Some things don't have reasons" said Claudia wisely.

"Yeah but…I don't know, it reminds me of something" said Magdalene eyeing the floating water warily.

"Me too" said Stacy.

Stacy strained her memory. It was like she was supposed to remember something…but she just couldn't remember it. Like when you suddenly forget what you were about to say…try as she might Stacy couldn't get it.

"Right lets get this straight. I can do tricks with water and Claudia can float in midair" said Stacy firmly as Claudia and Magdalene nodded.

"It's not fair…I want a magic trick too" complained Magdalene.

Magic…Magic…that was it! Magic!

"Claudia…remember those stories your mum used to tell us? The one about the fairy things that could each control an element?" Asked Stacy excitedly as Claudia stared in confusion.

"Yeah but…"

Magdalene's eyes lit up too as she stood up and grinned.

"They each controlled an element…water, fire, earth, air and…oh some other one" said Magdalene.

"So what your saying is that were like those fairies?" Said Claudia smiling.

"Exactly! We're Magic!" Squealed Stacy.

* * *

"Wait…you're saying that we're magic…our mum's are magic and that they can transform?" Asked Bella raising her eyebrows.

It was six am in the morning. Bella had snuck out of her house and cycled to the park to meet Gabrielle…who had dropped this bombshell.

"Look I know I sound like a mental case but it's true!" Protested Gabrielle firmly.

"It's impossible though…my mother can't do magic…she's too…too…"

"Too much like you?" Asked Gabrielle smirking.

"You're fire?" Asked Bella.

Gabrielle nodded before causing a small sphere of fire to burn in front of Bella's eyes.

"Okay…I think I need a moment to take this in" said Bella.

Bella rubbed her forehead. Magical powers? My mother? Bella's stomach was churning and she felt sick.

Bella narrowed her eyes. If this was true her mother had some explaining to do!

"Right! This is what's going to happen. We cant tell the others just yet…not until we pay my sweet mother a visit!" Growled Bella.

* * *

"We're even an anagram. Magdalene, Anastasia, Gabrielle, Isabella and Claudia! MAGIC!" Smiled Claudia Lin as she skipped along beside Magdalene and Stacy.

It was the next morning and after exploring Claudia's old home made story books they'd found all the evidence they needed. Now all that remained was which elements were Bella, Magdalene and Gabrielle.

"Who are we going to tell though? Our mums would freak" said Magdalene.

"Well first we need to tell Gabrielle and Bella" said Stacy as stepped up Bella's garden path and rapped on the front door.

"Hi…Cornelia…is Bella there?" Asked Magdalene as the willowy blonde answered.

"You best come in" sighed Cornelia opening the door.

Walking through the hall until they reached the kitchen Stacy, Claudia and Magdalene gasped when they saw their mothers and Gabrielle and Stacy sitting round the kitchen table.

"We need to tell you something urgent" said Will grimly.

* * *

Princess Erika shivered. Wherever she was it was cold…she could feel the frosty air bite her exposed skin. When she finally opened her eyes she could make out her own peachy coloured skin. She wasn't Sara anymore.

She seemed to be chained to a damp wall underground. It reeked of damp and decay. There was a steady drip, drip as tiny drops of water leaked from a pipe on the opposite wall.

"Ten out Ten for location" murmured Erika as she mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to be drugged. She should have sensed there was something off with that drink!

"Your awake I see" taunted a cold voice.

"Yeah…thanks for the nap" retorted Erika glaring at the figure hid in the shadows.

The figure made no answer.

"So let me guess ransom? Power or is it my good looks?" Said Erika passively.

"Revenge."

"Ah good old revenge" muttered Erika.

Sorry but I can't be staying here. Things busy schedule grinned Erika.

This guy is so in for It thought Erika as energy poured through her veins.

BOOM

A shockwave of bright blue magic blasted forward at Erika's bidding but clanged with a dull thud off an invisible force field.

"Stupid girl, Did you really think I'd capture you just for you too escape?" Taunted the voice.

"You're not powerful enough" shouted Erika in anger.

"No but you are…"

"What does that mean!"

"It means my dear Erika that your own magic did this to you"

"What! That's impossible!" Snapped Erika.

"So much power shoved into one girl" said the voice smoothly.

"Just tell me who are you!"

"What's wrong?" Said the voice as a tall figure emerged from the shadows.

" Don't you recognise your own uncle?"

* * *

Sorry I havent updated in a while...Life chucks schoolwork at you. Well I have photobucket account. My name is MagicFanx. Go there and you'll c a pic of Mags...Review people xx


	7. Chains of Reality

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've had problems with how I was going to do this chapter so I tried to poor my energy into other things. Also my boyfriends been sick lately so I've warped myself into this world to escape but anyway enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

"You! You're meant to be falling through midair! There is no way in heaven or hell you could of escaped!"Shouted Erika trying to break free from the chains that were binding her to the dank rotting wall.

"Yes that's what I was condemned to! That's what the congregation and your precious guardians condemned me too! To fall for all eternity!" Spat Phobos.

"Liar! You chose it for yourself you moron" snapped Erika.

Phobos looked for a moment like he would quite like to have slapped Erika but he didn't. He calmed until his posture was passive. The only signs of his previous rage were the slightly pink blotches on his cheeks.

Erika stared at him. He wasn't the richly dressed regal looking man from the old portraits. His skin seemed much paler…whiter than snow instead of the pale honey colour of his sister. He bore a large scar on his left cheek and his clothes were definitely not very grand. Behind the dark cloak he wore a long shabby looking blue robe, which may at some point have been royal but now it looked frayed and old.

However he still had an aura of arrogance and royalty. He still stood tall and proud and his cold blue eyes hadn't changed.

Erika felt scared…but not as scared as people might expect. She knew that however powerful her uncle might be he was still weaker than her…that thought comforted her slightly as she gazed at his blue eyes that to her disgust reminded her of her own. It was obvious that he and her mother were siblings and it was obvious that he and Erika were related…that thought disturbed Erika but she couldn't help but feel curious. Curious at how someone could end up like him, however much Erika hated and distrusted him she couldn't help but pity him too.

"You are not like your mother. She would be crying by now" said Phobos smirking.

"No. My mother would be kicking your butt by now" retorted Erika.

"Proud aren't we? And arrogant about your powers" said Phobos calmly.

"Enough of the idle chit chat. We'd be here all century if we were to hear about each others faults but all I want to know uncle dear is how you escaped" said Erika.

"The same reason your stuck with me. Your powers."

"Excuse me but I don't remember thinking oh-lets-release-my-psycho-uncle-so-I can- be-his-prisoner" said Erika sarcastically.

"Oh but your powers are beyond your control little niece. Time stopped when you were born Princess or did you think your mummy made up that fact to flatter you? Time stopped in all worlds when you were born. I stopped falling and woke up in the Metaworld. Powerless but alive, for the last sixteen years I've been longing to meet the famed Crown Princess who is said to have powers beyond control. You are young and arrogant thinking that you are invincible when really your just as weak as the rest of us. A slave to your own powers" snarled Phobos.

"My powers are in my control! You've done something and believe me I'll find out and when I do you'll be sorry" barked Erika.

"I'm terrified" said Phobos sarcastically, "I'd love to hear the ramblings of an angry teenager but I'm pressed for time so if you could give me some information?"

"What on?"

A grin spread across the dark Princes face.

"The Guardian's of course."

* * *

Magdalene marched through the forest at breakneck speed. How long had she been walking? She didn't know and she didn't care.

The forest next to Bella's house wasn't huge or big but it was sheltered…cut off from the rest of Heatherfield.

Just like me. Cut off from the rest of the world. Cut off from sanity…how could they keep that kind of secret from us? How could they lie about who and what they were? Thought Magdalene.

Having a power. Maybe Magdalene could deal with that but finding out that your mother had it too? And that she was the leader of the whole thing? Too much. Magdalene couldn't deal with it. She just couldn't.

What were they thinking making me leader? They must be out of their minds up there in Candracar joked Magdalene feebly.

She dug her hands further into her denim pocket and trudged further on.

It had been two hours since her parents had sat them down. It had been one hour since Magdalene had walked out.

I wasn't the only one though, Gabrielle walked out before me…she yelled a lot too…

For some reason that thought comforted Magdalene. At least she knew she wasn't the only one who felt afraid…at least she wasn't the weakest.

But Claudia and Stacy stayed…they didn't mind…

Claudia would do anything to please her mother and Stacy…well she already had that freaky water thing. What do I have? I get handed a magic amulet and get told that I have a choice.

Magdalene shuddered. She didn't want to think about the moment that amulet had connected with her hand…too weird.

She'd felt something…it was like when you tightened all the muscles in your body and then relaxed. It had made her feel calm…but…how the hell could she have absorbed it? You don't just absorb jewellery.

She glanced up at the rest of the forest. The tree's here were spaced evenly apart allowing entrance to sunlight. Distantly she could hear the engines of cars. It wouldn't be long before she reached the main road.

Her head didn't feel any clearer then what it did an hour ago. In fact it felt worse because now she had even more questions like were there evil monsters lurking under her bed? What did her mother mean by saying that she was able to keep the heart as well as Magdalene? That didn't make sense.

Dimly she wondered where Gabrielle was. Was she too in this forest or had she gone straight home? What about Bella? She'd walked out too?

Only one way to find out thought Magdalene feeling inside her pocket until she pulled out her mobile.

Once the number had dialled she waited in vain for Bella to pick up.

"Mag's?" Said Bella in a shaken voice.

"Uh…hi have you seen Gabrielle?"

"Yeah she's with me. We're by the stream. Where are you?"

"Near the motorway, listen I'm coming there. We need to talk because I think my heads going to explode" said Magdalene hanging up.

Magdalene felt relief wash over her. At least Bella was close by probably trying to calm down her hot head cousin.

Magdalene set off in a sprint running over the undergrowth until in the distance she could spot two lonesome figures sitting on top of log where the fisherman usually sat. The light reflected off the blue stream so that the faces of Gabrielle and Bella shrouded in light.

For the first time in two hours Bella smiled. Things would be okay now…they could talk…everything was going to be fine.

Gabrielle! Bella! She shouted as she ran closer.

Gabrielle and Bella stood up and smiled hungrily. The smile didn't however stretch to their eyes. There eyes seemed cold…the smiles didn't quite seem right.

Magdalene halted. Something wasn't right. Gabrielle wouldn't smile?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. For some reason she felt a bit dizzy…like she'd stood up too quickly.

"G-Gabrielle?" Murmured Magdalene.

"MAGDALENE! IT'S A TRAP! RUN!"

Magdalene's heart thudded against her, rib cage as she turned and faced the direction of the voice.

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out because tied to a thick tree by shining sliver coils were Gabrielle and Bella.

Bella looked as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were roving but Gabrielle was struggling against the coils, which were growing tighter.

Turning away from the tied up figures Magdalene glances at the false Gabrielle and Bella who had vanished and was replaced by a tall man with icy blue eyes.

Magdalene took a few steps backwards. Her heartbeat was drumming faster and every ounce of her being was crying at her to run.

"Ah. Thank you Magdalene for joining us. Now surrender the Heart or I'll kill your friends"


	8. Winds of Change

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle!" Yelled Bella as she ran to catch up with her older cousin.

Her long brown hair swayed in the breeze. The leaves that covered the paths were blowing in all directions while some of the thinner weaker tree's seemed to tilt sideways slightly as though bowing to the wind. The forest itself was not very big but it lay right on the Cook's back garden and the path lead to the motorway into Heatherfield cutting Bella's house off from the city. No one usually came in it apart from the odd fisherman who went to the stream.

Bella shivered and glared up at the tree's which were blocking out the sun making it seem even colder and much more darker.

She didn't like coming in here alone. She always worried that bad people like drug addicts or perverts would seek refuge in it. She was fine coming in the forest when she was little. Her mum used to pack lunch and they'd have lunch by the stream...Bella always used to wonder why the forest seemed less scary when her mother was about. Why the flowers suddenly opened up...why the tree's seemed less formidable...now she knew.

She didn't feel anything...she felt numb inside. In a state of disbelief...this couldn't be happening...her mother...her...her friends...it couldn't be happening.

Physically she felt sick. She felt cold, sick and her stomach felt like it was trying to digest itself. She also felt a tiny hint of panic...and fear.

She'd left the house. Being in there...while everyone talked...trying to make it seem normal when it clearly wasnt. Trying to assure Bella and her friends that they had a choice. They didn't. Bella could see that clearly the moment Magdalene had touch that strange crystal. The moment the liquid blue beam dance before Stacy's eyes. The moment the air rustled Claudia's hair. The moment a flame ignited in Gabrielles eyes.

Bella remembered feeling...hopeful. Like when you know everythings going to be okay. She could feel something rise inside her...as though trying to get out.

Bella sighed and shook her head before staring ahead of her.

Walking ahead in the distance was Gabrielle. Her scarlet top stood out vividly from the green and brown of the tree's. Her braids where blowing in the wind and Bella could tell that Gabrielle was angry and scared.

Gabrielle's stubborn thought Bella, she's as stubborn as I am proud and she'll never want to admit she's afraid. Instead she'll get angry and explode at the slightest thing.

Bella shook her head and ran until she was a few metres behind Gabrielle. Then she collasped panting against the side of a tree.

"G-G-Gabrielle! Will you just stop!" Gasped Bella.

Finally her angry cousin turned to face Bella.

Gabrielles amber eyes were watery. She seemed to be crossing her arms in an effort to keep warm. Her expression was stormy but it faulted when she met Bella's icy eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Gabrielle gruffly.

Bella tried to nod but couldn't. The ground seemed to be moving under her feet. She felt sick...she could feel the bile burning her throat as she clutched onto the tree. She couldn't see any light from the sun..she felt scared...terrified.

"Are you okay? Bella?" Asked Gabrielle in concern.

"I...I need to go back" snapped Bella annoyed at her cousins lack of observation.

"You don't need to snap at me!" Retorted Gabrielle as her eyes burned but then softened as she saw her cousins condition.

"Fine...lets go back to the loony bin" said Gabrielle putting Bella's arm around her shoulder.

Bella felt trapped. She'd never felt like this since she got looked in the closet. She could feel her breathing go. She was only aware of one thing...the overwhelming fear and the desire to escape.

"G-Gab?" Said Bella shakly, she could see her vision blur. Her cousin had wilted down to a speck of scarlet...it was going black.

_"Hold on...AHHHH!"_

The last thing she heard was her cousins scream before everything went dark.

* * *

Gabrielle watched as her cousin's tan skin turned deathly pale. Her eyes snapped shut and she fell to the ground.

Gabrielle panicked and did the only thing she could think of. Kneeling down she shook Bella's shoulders lightly.

"Bella! Hold on!" she yelled.

She roared in frustration when her cousin didn't say anything. What was she meant to do...what was she going to do?

"Bella!" Shouted Gabrielle in despair as a tear trickled from her eyes.

Calm down...she's needs to get hom thought Gabrielle.

Struck by an idea she reached into her cousins pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. Quickly she dialled in her Aunt's phone number. Waiting for Cornelia to pick up seemed to take an age.

Gabrielle tapped her toe nervously before halting. She could feel something...like when someone walks into a room but you've got your eyes shut.

"Who's there?" She demanded turning around.

Her hands started to shake. In front of her was a tall man with white-blonde hair. A scar ran down his cheeks but his eyes seemed familiar. He had an air of aroggance and he smirked when he saw the confusion in Gabrielle's eyes.

He moved gracefully towards Gabrielle.

Gabrielle felt outraged. She didn't have time for this, her cousin had collasped...she needed medical help!

"You...have no idea who your dealing with!" Snarled Gabrielle feeling her rage consume her. Rage at everyone...for her mother for lying...for Bella for collasping...for Him for blocking her path.

"Oh I think I do Fire Guardian...now stand aside!" Smirked the man.

Adrenaline pounded through Gabrielles body as she stood up and clenched her fists. Her muscles tensed as a burning sensation spread through them. Gabrielle's hands lit up with an orangy glow.

"No way in Hell!" Replied Gabrielle.

The smirked again as though amused by her reply. Almost lazily he tossed a wave of black magic from his hands. Gabrielle shrieked and ducked as it hit off a tree burning it to a crisp.

Fear mixed with rage and half in adrenaline and half in desperation she spread her hands forward and watched as orange flames spread licking the air and shooting towards the man.

The man waved his hands and the fire burned out. Gabrielle blocked his path to her cousin.

"Oh it's not her I want...Where is the Heart?"

Gabrielle paused. This man would likely kill her...Gabrielle was terrified...but angry...and there was no way she was handing that man Will or Magdalene.

"Go to hell!"

He lifted his hand and Gabrielle went flying towards the tree. She could feel something bind her tightly...out of the corner of her eye she could see the man pick up Bella's mobile. Gabrielle struggled but the coils grew tighter...she was trapped.

* * *

Magdalene took a couple of shaky steps backwards. Her eyes glanced at the coils that were growing tighter with every second. She could hear Gabrielle choke as one rope tightened around her neck. She could see Bella's face turn purple.

Tears spilt out of the edge of her eyes. She didn't know what to do...why was she made the leader? She didn't want it anymore...why wasn't anyone here to help her?

"Better decide quickly Magdalene" taunted Phobos.

I can't let him have it...but I can't let him kill them thought Magdalene.

On the other hand whats to say he wont destroy us when I give him it?

Someone help she thought in despair.

Suddenly she could feel a warmth spread through her body. Like hot chocolate on a snowy day. She could feel her muscles unclench and convulse as a red hot feeling burned through her. Magdalene's vision was lit up by a soft pink glow.

Magdalene remembered something...she wasn't powerless! She couldn't give up...She couldn't give up everything!

She glared directly into Phobos icy eyes before smirking.

"The Heart" she said smugly.

Bright beams of pink light shot out of Magdalene's fist. The Heart of Candracar floated above her head immitating pink light. Magdalene's eyes lit up in amazement. Her brown eyes twinkled and she smiled watching the pink light dance before changing into an orange beam that swept towards Gabrielle. The coils melted as an orange light consumed her friend. Beside her Bella was encased by a white light.

The sound was blocked as Magdalene laughed feeling her muscles extend. She instinctively curled up. She could feel her face change...her back felt like a new muscle as wings spread forth.

When she re-emerged she grinned at Phobos.

With complete confidence she stepped forward, staring at him from a new height.

"Now...I think we should have a nice little discussion don't you?" Said Magdalene crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow archly.

* * *

Bella almost smiled at Magdalene's cocky attitude.

She was amazed and exhilerated by the change in her friend. Magdalene was no longer barely five foot. She had grown and her hair seemed glossier as it fell to her elbows in tight curls bound by a turquoise hairband. Her purple top was off the shoulder and midriff. She also was wearing loose baggy three quater lengths and stripped tights. Most amazingly of all was the wings uncurling on her back.

She glanced over to Gabrielle to see she seemed to be staring at Bella with a similar expression of amazement.

Gabrielle's hair was wound into a high, long glossy ponytail. Her top had tight sleeves and a short mini skirt with knee high boots. The amber in her eyes had spread until they looked pratically orange.

Bella looked down to examine her own new body. She almost shrieked when she saw her hands were glowing in a soft white light.

She glanced back up to Magdalene to see if she had this effect too.

She didn't. Bella felt curious but she also remembered that the man was still leering in front of Magdalene.

"No...not right now" smiled Phobos who seemed to be looking with mild curiosity at Bella.

"Bye Guardians" he said before vanishing in white light.


End file.
